


unwanted complications

by kimtrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtrash/pseuds/kimtrash
Summary: "You may look strong but I know that you have a fragile heart and I promise I will take care of it forever," Kyungsoo reminisces Baekhyun's words back when they were still new, when only their family and the EXO members knew about their relationship.Baekhyun reads, "You are my first love and the only person I entrusted my heart with, still. Nothing will ever change that."





	unwanted complications

**Author's Note:**

> kyungsoo is not part of the group in this fic, he is a graduating med student. there might be some errors but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (another note at the end <3)

* * *

For the past nine months both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been pretty busy with the former studying for his licensure examination for medicine and the latter, well, he’s a member of a world famous boy group, EXO, who was busy preparing for their comeback scheduled in just a few weeks.

Even though Kyungsoo was very busy balancing his studies, the chores in their apartment, and his duties as a son, he made sure that he still had time and remained understanding as ever for his other half who focused more on his work. 

\---x---

Just within three months, things drastically changed, in Kyungsoo’s perspective at least. Baekhyun’s actions toward Kyungsoo was not the same as before. If Kyungsoo tries to ask Baekhyun if there's any problem that they need to talk about, the older will just look at him as if he spoke using another language yet the younger would just give a reassuring smile to convince or maybe trick himself into thinking that all these are just because of Baekhyun’s fatigue.

That night was not like every other night, it was special in all ways. Baekhyun talked to him over the phone before lunch with his sweet voice and told him that he had reserved a table at their favorite restaurant just for the two of them, it was a weekend after all. Of course the younger male was overjoyed, almost squealing like a little girl whilst he was in the middle of the grocery store buying food stocks, only realizing it a little too late when a passerby looked at him weirdly. 

By 5:00pm he was getting ready for their date since Baekhyun told him to be ready by 6:00pm so he could just pick him up after rehearsals.

The phone beeped, startling Kyungsoo a little. He clearly wasn't expecting someone to text him at this moment.

He felt all the disappointment flood out of his body as he read, “Hey babe, I'll be home by 9 o'clock. We still can't go home. Have to practice more because of a step we can't perfect._ Don't wait for me_.”

Reading the text over and over again, he paid no attention to the tears that started to flood his eyes. Yet another date his boyfriend scheduled and forgot about. It was the 3rd time this week, the pang in his chest more severe than ever. At times like these he wonders if Baekhyun still loves him or was just staying with him to avoid any issue that would attract the public's attention, though neither of the two options would hurt less than the other.

* * *

"My little penguin, why are you still asleep?" Baekhyun stretched out the last word, frowning as he hoisted himself up with an elbow to look at his boyfriend who was still in deep slumber beside him. How can someone with an angelic face be so scary when annoyed? He laughed to himself as he remembered those times Kyungsoo literally kicked him out of the bedroom whenever they had an argument over petty things, like how the older still does not wash his own dishes after using them. 

Baekhyun decided to wake his boyfriend up with a kiss on the lips and as always, it worked. Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes as he stretched out his arms and legs, feeling the relief it brought.

"Why does it seem, sometimes, that you are more tired than I am when I'm the one who comes home late from practice?" Baekhyun chided, earning a pinch on his side. Well, it's not a lie though. He came home at around 1:00am and found Kyungsoo already asleep with a cardiology book resting on his chest. Baekhyun kissed him lightly before roaming around their shared apartment to fix things that needed to be fixed with his remaining energy before washing up to finally go to bed and sleep soundly beside the love of his dear life at 2:00 am.

Kyungsoo snorted at his question and glared at him, "Well mister Byun, I accidentally fell asleep at midnight while studying and had luckily set an alarm for 2:30am just in case it happens, which it did. I saw you were already beside me, soundly sleeping and was about to go back to sleep but you know I have a knack of feeling when something seems wrong so I went outside only to find the pipe under the sink fixed but all the tools used still scattered on the floor so I ended up cleaning it up. Also, you forgot to put your dirty clothes in the laundry."

The older laughed, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, love. Say, to make up for what I did, how about we go on a date at the amusement park? Stop - I know what you're gonna say. Don't worry, I can just wear a disguise. What do you think?"

The younger male smiled sweetly at his love before kissing him, "You never fail to make me smile."

* * *

Kyungsoo didn't want to be dwell on it anymore. he wiped the tears that stained his cheeks and smiled bitterly as he looked at the message he received one last time. He decided to go to their room to sleep rather than wait for Baekhyun to be home by 9:00 since he knows it’s not true.

\---x---

"Do Kyungsoo! Wake up!" Baekhyun shouted, causing Kyungsoo to wake up with a jolt.

Just as he had expected, Baekhyun came home later than 10:00pm. He was leaning against their door frame, arms crossed and irritation etched across his face.

Kyungsoo slowly got up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "What?" he asked, glaring at Baekhyun. Baekhyun better not woke him up just for nothing.

"Why didn't you cook anything?! I thought I told you that I'd be home after rehearsals? Why are you so useless?!" his last words surprised Kyungsoo, echoing inside his mind. It wasn't the first time he shouted like that in nine months but it was the very first time he said that Kyungsoo was useless. It was like a stab in the heart but Kyungsoo was quick enough to arrange his emotions into neat rows to avoid Baekhyun from noticing that he was hurt.

Does hurting him make Baekhyun happier now than seeing him smile? Or Baekhyun’s just really tired and can not think straight so he unconsciously said that to Kyungsoo? Whatever the reason is, Kyungsoo doesn’t know anymore.

Kyungsoo slightly groaned but managed to remain calm, "It's because I assumed you were going to eat with the boys. You did not tell me that you’ll be eating here."

Finally standing up, Kyungsoo went to the kitchen followed by Baekhyun who asked him to cook his favorite food. As he just settled the plate of food on the table, Kyungsoo suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him causing him to tightly grip the side of the table to steady himself before continuing what he was doing.

"What's taking you so long, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun called out impatiently from the living room.

Kyungsoo suddenly felt the side of his eyes heat up. 'No. No. No. Don't cry,' He chanted to himself in his thoughts as he called Baekhyun.

"Are you really my boyfriend?" Baekhyun, already changed in his pajamas, asked while giving him a doubtful look. Kyungsoo was about to answer back when he felt the budding tears at the same time he felt another wave of nausea hit him so he quickly ran to the bathroom instead.

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah! Where are you going?" Chen asked Baekhyun, holding his wrist to keep him from leaving the practice room. "Kyungsoo's brother called a while ago, he said he talked to her brother over the phone and that he sounded very sick. He had a fever since this morning but didn't want to interrupt our practice so he didn't tell me."

Suho overheard their conversation and took his hand away from Chen, "Ah. Baek, just go to him. Make sure he'll get well soon. Send our regards to him. It's been a while since he last bonded with us. Tell him we'll see each other soon." He told Baekhyun with the others agreement, telling him that they'll just talk to their manager but to still send a message for safety measures.

Baekhyun almost got a ticket because of how fast he drove just to go home to his beloved. "Baekhyun, is that you?" he heard Kyungsoo call out from the living room as soon as he entered the door, kicking of his shoes.

He almost ran to Kyungsoo who was burning and had a runny nose. "Why are you home so early?" the latter asked Baekhyun who already settled himself at the foot of the couch where Kyungsoo was lying down.

Baekhyun kissed his lips and forehead, ignoring the burning skin of the younger and the fact that he might get sick too, "Your brother called to inform me that you're sick. Don't worry now, love. I'm here already and I won't leave your side until you get better."

* * *

As soon as he was done, the younger male put down beside the sink two plastic strips he was holding, washing his pale face with warm water and looked at the mirror only to see Baekhyun looking at him with an unreadable expression plastered on his handsome face.

"Are you sick? I heard you vomiting a while ago." He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Kyungsoo quickly picked up the strips and put it in his pajamas’ pocket before facing him. The news he was about to tell Baekhyun was not completely forgotten but set to be told another time, not now.

"Don't pretend that you care. I might end up hoping, again, that it's true. To answer the latter, no. Must be because of the food that I ate before I slept. Anyways, I'm fine." The younger lied, anger seething his voice. The older nodded and walked back to their bedroom. Kyungsoo fixed himself, following his boyfriend of eleven years which he saw already covered in a blanket.

Lying down beside him, Kyungsoo turned of the light placed on the bedside table. Baekhyun didn't even move an inch, obviously tired because of the whole day spent in the practice room, completely engrossed in whatever he was doing with his phone.

''Night." Kyungsoo faced his back towards his back towards his other half, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He felt Baekhyun move to put his phone away as he also faced his back to the younger male. "Night.” He mumbled.

* * *

Before sleeping, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo often cuddle with each other when they are both home early.

Hugging Kyungsoo close to his chest, Baekhyun whispered in his ear, "I love you. Alway remember that nothing will ever keep me away from you. I won't let anything tear us apart. I won't let that happen. Ever. We'll build our family with the love that we share. We'll shower our kids with affection. I promise I'll make it happen. Remember that... Good night."

"I know you won't. I won't let it happen either. Nothing can change my love for you which has grown over the years we are together. I love you, Baek. Good night, see you in my dreams," looking up, Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a peck on his lips.

* * *

Baekhyun’s already asleep but Kyungsoo’s still awake, pondering with tears in his eyes. Options and things that would happen if he chooses to leave the love of his life. It hurts but he just can't avoid it now, can he? Now that other people might be involved.

If Kyungsoo leaves him, there might be a chance that Baek would be happy. It hurts just thinking about how Baekhyun would be happy without him but come and think about it, Kyungsoo might find someone else that he can love more than he loves Baek and will love him more than what he deserves. It might seem a little silly to think about finding someone now that he loves his boyfriend with all his heart ever since the day they met each other but his mind was filled with what ifs.

If he stays, yes, he's happy with him but waking up to see that Baek seems to not care anymore? It’s like waking up just to find yourself in front of the entrance to hell.

With tears cascading down his face like waterfalls and a heart that’s already been broken to millions of tiny pieces, Kyungsoo considered the first option and got up from bed to get dressed. He carefully pulled out his suitcase under their bed, piling his belongings as silently as possible to avoid waking Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo, putting the last of his things in the bag, started to get up after closing the suitcase but soon froze in his tracks when he saw Baekhyun move and breathed out in relief when he continued his deep slumber.

The young man fetched a pen and paper from Baekhyun’s bedside table. He started to write a farewell letter to his beloved.

\---x---

_Dear Byun Baekhyun,_

_First of all, know that I love you with all my heart. Always remember that. _

_However, because of that, I can't be with you anymore._

_I was so happy ever since we started to live together. I was thinking about all the nice things that would happen but our life living together was not like what I had imagined it to be. We were fine for the first few months but this last three months were just... You’ve been breaking a lot of promises. You made me feel unloved. I ignored the first few times it happened but from then it went on. You treated me like I was your servant, ordering me around and taking out your anger on me, there were even times you'd hit me, all contrary to your promise of always protecting me. Sometimes, thoughts like what if we hadn’t moved in together crosses my mind. Would we be facing this kind of circumstances? I don’t even know anymore._

_I miss the love that we shared. I miss the soft, sweet kisses that you used to wake me up in lazy mornings. I miss your warm hugs. I miss your presence whenever I need you. I miss your body. I miss all of you. Most importantly, I miss 'us'. I miss the things we always do together. I miss everything about us._

_I'm still holding a grudge against you though. You were busy with your 'rehearsals' when I needed you most. Don't you worry though, I'm sure I'll find a way to quickly adjust to the permanent changes in my life. One of those things is crying myself to sleep at night, it's like a habit for me now. Kidding. On a serious note, it was hard but I managed to get over my problem without having someone by my side. _

_I guess I did a good job back then. I'd like to wish myself a good luck living without you. I wonder if I'll be able to do that. Let’s hope so. Also, the love that we shared for years is wasted now, isn't it? Or maybe not? Our 11th anniversary passed without you greeting me even once. Actually, I think I need to get used to that too. I need to get used to using 'my' instead of 'our', mine instead of ours. _

_I'll leave you now. I am sure you’ll find someone better than me, there are a lot of people out there. My mind is filled with I don't knows and what ifs. But one thing I'm sure of is that I know you love me, still, but given the circumstances we are in, I believe thatthis is for the better. _

_You'll always have a special space in my heart. You're my everything. I experienced the first times of my life with you. Though to be honest, I did not expect that you would be the first one who would break my heart either since a 'wise philosopher' once said, "You may look strong but I know that you have a fragile heart and I promise I will take care of it forever,' and I believed it. Still, you are my first love and the only person I entrusted my heart with. Nothing will ever change that._

_I love you. I'm sorry._

_With all my heart,  
_ _Do Kyungsoo_

\---x---

Ignoring the teardrops on his cheeks, Kyungsoo neatly folded the paper as he walked to Baekhyun's side of the bed, bending forward to kiss his cheeks and forehead.

He choked back a sob when he kissed Baekhyun’s lips one last time, looking at the clock. It's already 2:00am.

He carefully placed the letter on Baekhyun’s bedside table and grabbed his car keys and wallet on his way to the door.

With one last look on the older’s angelic sleeping face, Kyungsoo whispered "I love you, Baekhyun. Always and forever,” closing the door of the bedroom.

The young male smiled sadly as he put a hand on his flat belly as he mouthed the words "I'm sorry," tugging along his suitcase as he started to walk himself to the parking lot.

While Kyungsoo was on his way to nowhere in particular, little did he know that Baekhyun woke up confused when he felt the other side of the bed cold but as he saw the neatly folded paper carefully tucked under a picture frame that holds his and Kyungsoo’s picture together at their favorite beach on their tenth anniversary.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> there's a planned sequel for this fic that may take a while due to some reorganizations in the flow. however, please do anticipate it!


End file.
